


Luckily Unlucky

by Raevofdamned



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, F/M, Fights, First Love, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevofdamned/pseuds/Raevofdamned
Summary: 2 years ago, Paris was given the lone hero Chat Noir to protect them from the rising Villain, Hawkmoth. They cherished the hero and the ground he walked on.Present day, Hawkmoth has gotten worse, and the people start worrying. Some refuse to believe Chat won't be able to bring him down, others...not so much.But only the Ladybug could help win this fight.





	Luckily Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago. I updated the part with Kagami and Luka.

Marinette stared at the wall clock, desperately watching the time tick away. _Please let the bell ring, please let the bell ring._ The raven haired girl thought while she tightly gripped her notebook. Miraculously, almost as if on cue, the bell gave a ring, letting everyone know the days has come to an end. Marinette gave a small thanks before gathering her things.

"Remember to study pages 346 through out 400, and no skimming!" The teacher called out before walking out the room at a quickened pace, well that was one way to put it.

The sixteen- year-old girl rushed out of the room, hoping to avoid a certain demon who went by the name Chloé. The bleach blonde also went by many names, including 'Queen Bee', 'Ms. Mayor', and the most popular one by far, 'Akumatizer'. The last was because she caused most the akumas, if not all of them, with her bratty additude and selfish ways. And it didn't help when the Akumatised villains would literally tear the city apart when they wanted revenge. Personally the ravenette believed they should throw the genderbent Draco Malfoy in a pit and leave her, but she knew no one would go for such a thing -at _least_ not if the mayor had a say in it. Unfortunately with her bad luck, that was the exact person she bumped into.

" _Hey_! Watch where you're going trash!" Marinette's face scrunched up as she heard the screach of the banshee.

Gripping her textbooks even tighter, Marinette girl looked up to the face of a girl who was fuming with disgust and anger. "Do you even know how much this outfit cost? Probably more than your parents garbage dump! And you got your, uh, your dirty peasantness on it!" The bleach blonde yelled, making our poor child jump back.

"Um, Sorry," She mumbled, glaring at her feet."Whatever! My daddy-kins will just have to buy me a new one, and be thankful I'm feeling generous today, or your whatever you call it would be shut down by now, twerp!"

With that, the country brat snapped her fingers and with a click of her heels, walked away, and having her servant, Sabrina, scramble behind her.

Marinette just sighed before opening up her locker. It wasn't unusual for Chloè to bully people, but she always seemed to pick on the daughters baker the most. Marinette never knew why she did, she couldn't possibly jealous, her father's the Mayor for Hera's sake! Could she? The girl shook her head of the thought, it was postivilly crazy.

She quickly took the things she needed, which consisted of history and math books with what she swore was two pounds of homework. She stuffed them in her pink book-bag, and rushed out to the front of the school. As she got outside, she saw a girl who's curly aburn hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail in black glasses, a dark red hoodie with the words Yeah, I heard you talkin', did you hear me not listening? Stamped on in white font while her phone in her hands and an overly-exited smile on her face as she ran towards the petite girl.

"Maaaarrinette!"

It's funny how in a second a girl can be walking freely than have her best friends arms around her nearly making her run out of air.

"A-alya. You're kinda squeazing me."

Alya's face went blank as she softly said 'oh'. The brunette carefully put down her small, but surprisingly durable and still alive, friend.

"Sorry girl. It's just I haven't seen you all day and I missed you, hun."

Marinette gave a soft laugh, "No harm done." She gave a smile, "But, we should go to the park so you can record the revealing of Chat Noir's statue before its too late!" Grabbing Alya by the arm, Marinette lead her in the direction of the park hoping they weren't too late.

The reason for this action was because Alya ran a blog on the solo hero of Paris, Chat Noir, called _The Scratching Post_. It began around two years ago when the first akuma, Stoneheart, attacked. The reason behind the akuma was the villain Hawk Moth, Chat Noir's arch nemesis. Many people were surprised when the cat-themed superhero arrived, but took to it quickly. Like many heroes, Chat had a power, and his was he could destroy anything he touched, though he always used it on the akuma.

Paris had been in despair from the broken city. But soon the majority of people got used it and the construction workers were as busy as ever. Though there is good part of Paris that believes the Akumas should be executed and Chat Noir should have never been. It never really effected the black-skin tight suit bound hero.

Marinette and Alya ran to the park, bumping people and running across roads along with an non-ending parades of 'sorry's and 'Exuse Me!'s.

"Girl, how the heck did you run _that_ fast?" Alya huffed bewteen words.

Marinette shrugged, "Dunno, maybe because I'm lightweight?"

"True, girl."

Marinette looked around the park. There were many reporters surrounding the middle of the park where a large cloth covered what the raven haired presumed the statue was under.

Tugging on Alya's jacket, the brunette turned her head to see Marinette nod her towards the statue. Giving a grin, Alya wrapped her arm around Marinette's arm and had a small chat about her best friend's latest designs and such.

The two girls had been friends since when they were twelve and had day-dreamed of being famous superstars. Though, they eventually realized that was a bit improbable and settled down for things much more realistic like fashion designer and news reporter. (Ok, it _may_ still be kind of out there, but it's still more realistic than being a hardcore super star.) They've had their in and outs of their friendship and opposite personality's, but in the end, the girls always had each other others back.

As they reached the cloaked statue, Marinette saw someone she never thought she would meet personally. But there stood Chat Noir with his icey blue eyes and pale, but frankly messy, blond hair. He had a very feign smile, which wasn't surprising since he's fairly stoic and from what she's seen, sarcastic. He looked and acted alike to Félix Agreste, an unbearable and Mr. Know-It-All classmate. But she shrugged the thought of him being Chat a long time ago, since the hero _actually_ tried to show affection at times.

He must have caught her staring, because in no time flat, his long legs carried him over to the girls. He was most certainly taller than most he stood a good 1-foot and a half over the girl who was infact, 5'4".

"Mademoiselle'š." He spoke, his voice soft and oddly soothing. "You're uh, Alya Cesaire, runner of _The Scratching Post_ , correct?" He pointed to the brunette, who in turn gave a nod.

As he turned to Marinette, he tilted his head for a split second before he broke into what she swore was a smirk.

"And you are..?"

Marinette shook her head out of the trance. "Oh, erm, Marinette. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She spoke in a hushed tone.

His ears perked when she told them, and without missing a beat, he grabbed her right hand and landed a soft kiss on it. "Ah, of course. A lovely name for a lovely lady." He purred. Wait- purred? She most be going crazy.

Marinette gave a quizzical look before she removed her hand from his grasp, "Oh, Thank You? I guess..." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Chat than stood tall, his eyes once again cold. "Anyways, I presume you're here for interview. And in that case, it will have to wait until after the revealing, but it will be done. Good day." He said quickly to Alya before he bound off to where he once was.

Alya gave Marinette no warning of what she was going to do as soon as the hero was out of, what she hoped, hearing range.

"Oh. My. God." Alya whispered as she nudged Marinette with her elbow. Marinette nodded, "I _know_. What the-"

"He likes you, girl!" The brunette bounced up and down as her friend gave a dumbfound look.

" _What_!?" The ravenette hissed.

Alya ignore her comment, and continued to ramble. "-And than you'll have three, no, five kids!" She spoke excitedly, causing the passing people to stare at them.

" _Alya_!" She hissed again, shaking the girl's shoulders. The brunette snapped out of her rambling and gave Marinette a look.

"What," She said.

Marinette rolled her eyes, " A, why would he ever 'like' me? That's complete nonsense, and B. You're making everyone stare, and _not_ in a good way."

The taller girl gave a blank stare, before she started laughing uncontrollably. "Seriously girl? Who cares about who stares. And, you're pretty cute, you got that kind of aura, or maybe its the outfit."

Marinette looked down at the clothes she had chose to wear. It was a gray half-jean-jacket with matching shorts that came right up to her knees and a white shirt with layered ruffles at the end. Her hair was in a long ponytail and she wore simple black flats. Personally, she thought it was quite an ordinary look.

She sighed. "Definitely not. Besides, he's. a superhero!" She exclaimed. _Not to mention bipolar._ "What would _he_ would want to do with _me_?"

She gave a fake laugh and waved her hand as gestures that she didn't want to continue the conversation. Alya took on quickly before Marinette dragged her over to a bench so they could sit as they waited.

Alya wasn't afraid to admit she tried to set her best friend up many times. Ever since Marinette's ex-boyfriend, Luka, went on a tour with Jagged Stone. She had been lonely. So, Alya made it her job to try and find her someone so she wouldn't lonely. She set her up with anyone that she think would be good for her, including Nino, Alya's now boyfriend, Kagami, an old friend, and Alya was tempted to do even herself once. Though, she would never be as bad as Allegra, who tried to set everyone up with Marinette. Even Félix.

Marinette gave a huff, they had been there nearly an hour. And the revealing had yet to be done. She just hoped it was done soon so she wouldn't get in trouble for being out later than she should be. She slumped her head back, and as she did she saw an older, over-weight man, with a baldhead, dark brown eyes and a scowl. He was talking fairly loud to another elderly man who was very petite, with a Hawaiian orange shirt and a long, brown cane. It wasn't even 10 minutes later when he had started yelling.

"I DO NOT CARE IF HE HAS 'SAVED' THIS CITY. HE DESTROYS IT WORSE THAN AKUMAS. CHAT NOIR IS A FRAUD AND HE DESERVES TO BE BANISHED FROM PARIS!"

Marinette turned her head once more, she knew that man most have been trouble. As the older man tried to reason with him, the mad-man pushed him down and kicked his cane from his hands when tried to reach it.

And what really made her mad was that no one was helping, not even Chat Noir.

Before she could comprehend what her body was doing, she had already ran over and taken back the cane while sheilding the older man.

"Look here mister, I don't know who you are or what your problem is. But you do _not_ attack innocent people, nor do you just start having a tantrum because the _hero_ of Paris is doing his best to protect us. If you don't like it, move." Marinette growled, somehow startling herself and the man.

"Whatever." He huffed, before he disappeared into the crowd.

Many people started capping, and some even started cheering for her. But, she ignored them. Kneeling down she handed the old man the cane, his face shone with pride and joy.

"Need any help, sir?" She asked softly as he got up. He simply shook his head, "I'm afraid you helped me far more then anyone could hope for, young one." Marinette nodded, and said a simple good bye as she walked back to Alya.

"Girl, what the _hell_ was that?"

Marinette shrugged, "Beats me, I just reacted before thinking."

"Well I _figured_ that much out. Now let's go, they're about to reveal the statue, and I want front row steats!". Alya said happily as she dragged Marinette. Little did anyone know Chat Noir giving a grin.

_I was right about that girl_

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what's going on, but this isn't completed and will have more chapters


End file.
